SN Jukebox: BACK ON THE ROAD AGAIN
by Larysam
Summary: Essa é seu estilo de vida e ele já se acostumou com isso, pode até ser que ele queira algo a mais, mas enquanto essa oportunidade não aparece, quem está reclamando? Oneshot. Sem beta.


**SN JUKEBOX: BACK ON THE ROAD AGAIN**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

DATA: **JULHO 2009**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Essa é seu estilo de vida e ele já se acostumou com isso, pode até ser que ele queira algo a mais, mas enquanto essa oportunidade não aparece, quem está reclamando? Oneshot. Sem beta.**

Mais um desafio pro fandom, pra esquentar um pouquinho essas semanas de férias de inverno? Segue.  
"Aproveitando que a trilha sonora de nosso seriado preferido é variada e de extremo bom gosto (suspeitíssima pra falar), que tal nos divertirmos um pouco relembrando as melhores canções e situações que marcaram a história da série, ou ainda, criar novas cenas usando como pano de fundo a melhor trilha sonora da televisão atual (suspeitíssima pra falar2)?  
Eis a proposta! "SN Jukebox:(Nome da música usada)"  
Regra geral, nos mesmos moldes dos outros desafios. Aberta a todos, oneshot, com algumas coisinhas a mais:  
* Escolher uma música que foi utilizada em qualquer temporada, de qualquer episódio,  
* Colocar a referência da música (qual o episódio e qual a cena em que ela tocou), além de colocar a letra, seja no meio do texto, ou ainda, no final. Se vier acompanhada de tradução, as pobres almas que não têm muito jeito com outra língua que não o português agradecem,  
* Pode ser a descrição exata da cena em que ela foi tocada (um ponto de vista pessoal do autor sobre determinado momento que aconteceu na série), ou uma cena original.  
* Pode ou não ser _songfic._  
Desafio válido durante todo o mês de julho!  
Assistam novamente aos episódios, fuçem a trilha sonora original, relembrem suas canções preferidas e partilhem conosco os talentos e as idéias!" Det. Rood.

----------------------------------

_Please don't hate me mama for what I'm about to do  
But the good times we've had together are just about now through  
Please don't misunderstand me, I hate to see you cry  
But I think that it might look better if I told you now goodbye  
__------_

_Por favor, não me odeie mama pelo que eu estou a fazer_

_Mas os bons tempos que tivemos juntos já passaram_

_Por favor não me entenda mal, eu odeio lhe ver chorar_

_Mas eu acho que é melhor se eu lhe disser agora adeus_

Ele acordou preguiçoso com a cabeça pouco pesada. Movendo-se um pouco para o lado, sentiu um corpo colado ao seu e não pode refrear o sorriso. É, a noite realmente tinha sido boa.

Com cuidado para não acordar quem dormia ao seu lado, ele saiu da cama e começou a vestir suas roupas e calçar seus sapatos. Procurou ao redor do quarto, procurando sua camisa, vestido só da cintura para baixo, com a calça ainda aberta.

- Hah! Ai está você. – disse para si mesmo com um grande sorriso no rosto.

_  
I'm back on the road again, it's time I leave you now  
And maybe I'll see you next time, that I'm around  
Until then I hope your happy baby and good times come your way  
I'm back on the road again, I'm on my way  
_------

_Eu estou de volta a estrada, é hora de eu lhe deixar agora_

_E talvez próxima vez, que eu estiver por perto_

_Até lá eu espero que fique feliz, gata, e que bons tempos venham_

_Eu estou de volta a estrada, eu no meu próprio caminho_

Olhando mais uma vez pelo quarto par ver se não estava esquecendo nada, escutou um murmúrio as suas costas. Voltou-se para onde vinha o som e sorrindo abaixou-se para lhe dar um breve beijo antes de ir em direção a porta.

- Ei, você já está indo?

- Yep, baby, a estrada chama.

- Mas... eu não sei nem o seu nome.

- Dean. Dean Winchester. A gente se esbarra por ai. – E piscando e dando seu melhor sorriso saiu.

- Dean Winchester... é com certeza eu gostaria de me esbarrar novamente em você.

_  
__Well I've loved you since the day I met you and I'll love you till the day I die  
But we both know the life I'm livin and we both know the reason why  
That I've got to leave ya mama and I've got to leave today  
But you know that I'll see you next time that I come through your town to play_

------

_Bem eu amei você desde o dia que te conheci e lhe amarei até eu morrer_

_Mas nós dois sabemos que a vida que vivo e nós sabemos a razão por que_

_Por isso eu tenho que ir mama e eu tenho que ir hoje_

_Mas eu sei que eu lhe verei próxima vez que eu passar por sua cidade para brincar_

_------_

Nota: Sei que Dean é bem mais do que essas one nightstand, mas sinceramente, eu não vejo ele reclamando. Reviews?

Música: Back on the Road Again – REO Speedwagon


End file.
